Locating a stolen or lost item can be difficult, especially when the item moves out of the main home location. Typical homing beacons do not provide enough information in order to locate particular items quickly and often an owner of an item may not know it is lost or stolen for a very long time at which the item may be well out of range to detect its whereabouts through traditional technologies. There is a need for a system capable of locating and track these items in a timely and efficient manner.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods for wireless object tracking that overcomes shortcomings of the prior art.